Three Wise Men and a Mogay
by Simpsoniac
Summary: Guido pays a visit to the three wise men of Laine.


DISCLAIMER: 1999 Ubi Soft. All rights reserved.  
  
  
Three Wise Men and a Mogay  
  
  
Its a warm summers day in the springside village of Laine.  
The adults are working hard.  
The children are playing.  
The birds are singing.  
And the three wise men of Laine are...  
  
"So bored..." Dorlin said.  
"So very bored..." Derlin said.  
"So very, very bored..." Darlin said.  
"So very, very, very bored..." Dorlin said.  
"So very, very, very, very bored..." Derlin said.  
"All right, all right, I think people get the idea," Darlin said.  
"It sure is quiet 'round here lately," Derlin said. "No world wide disasters... No life  
threatenin' monsters... No flea's gettin' in our coats..."  
"Well, whaddya expect?" Dorlin said. "It's been like this ever since those  
young 'uns, Justin and Feena, destroyed the spirit stone."  
"So bored..." Darlin said.  
  
Suddenly there came a knock at the front door. Darlin got up to answer it.  
  
"I wonder who that could be...?" Darlin said.  
  
Darlin opened the door to be greeted by Guido the mogay.  
  
"Hello?" Darlin said.  
"Hello-a there! My-a name is-a Guido, and I'm-a travelling salesman!"  
"What are you sellin'?" Darlin asked.  
"I'm-a selling lots-a and lots-a different products. May I-a come in-a?"  
"Sure. Okay," Darlin said.  
  
The mogay walked through the door with a small briefcase in his hands. He placed  
the briefcase on the table in front of the three wise men.  
  
"Now-a, let's get to business," Guido said. He opened the briefcase. "How-a would  
you three-a like to buy-a new shirt?"  
"We don't wear shirts," Dorlin said.  
"You don't?" Guido said.  
"No, we wear coats," Derlin said.  
"Oh-a, okay, then-a how would you like to buy-a new coat?" Guido said.  
"What kind of coats are they?" Darlin asked.  
Guido pulled out three orange coats from the briefcase. "These are the finest  
coats in all the land-a. They're extremely comfortable, and they keep-a you nice  
and warm-a all year round-a."  
"We're not interested," Darlin said.  
"Oh-a, I see," Guido said. He put the coats back and pulled out some belts. "These are  
new-a expando belts-a. They-a help to keep your pants from-a falling down-a."  
"Those look quite nice," Derlin said. "Say Darlin, do you think we could get  
some o' those?"  
"I dunno," Darlin said. "They look kind of crappy."  
"They are not-a crappy," Guido said. "They-a very good quality."  
"Can we try 'em on?" Dorlin asked.  
"Uh... I would not-a bother," Guido said. "You should just-a trust me on this-a one."  
"Okay," Darlin said. "We'll give 'em a try."  
"Excellent!" Guido smiled. "You made-a the right decision!"  
"Hey," Darlin begun, "we never said we'd buy 'em! We just wanna try 'em on for fit!"  
"That is-a practically buying-a them!" Guido said. "I think I have-a sure profit here-a!"  
  
Darlin, Dorlin and Derlin all strapped on their belts. They were a very nice fit indeed.  
  
"Mmm, I like 'em!" Dorlin said.  
"Yeah, me too!" Derlin said.  
"All right," Darlin said, "we'll take 'em!"  
"Excellent!" Guido said. "You-a won't regret it!"  
"Me thinks we shant!" Darlin said.  
  
The three wise men gave Guido the last of their money. He then thanked them and  
ran off.  
  
"Well, what a polite young mogay," Derlin said.  
"Hey, we can wear these new belts to our retirement party tonight," Dorlin said.  
"Yeah, good idea," Darlin said. "Say, we'd better get ready for the party!"  
  
Later that day, at the retirement party...  
  
"Hey y'all," Milda shouted, "they're here!"  
  
The three wise men entered the town hall. They looked very smart in their new belts.  
Everyone cheered upon their arrival.  
  
"Thank you everyone!" Darlin said.  
"Hey," Derlin whispered, "we better hurry up an' do our annual speech!"  
"You're right, Derlin," Dorlin said. "C'mon Darlin."  
  
They all walked up on to the stage and stood in front of the micro-phone.  
  
"Is this thing on?" Darlin said. "Uh, hello everyone, and thank you so much for the  
warm welcome."  
"We'd like to start the night by makin' a few speeches to thank you all for the  
support and encouragement y'all have given us since we became the three wise men  
of Laine," Dorlin said.  
"Yes, without your support we would have never..." Derlin stopped suddenly when  
he felt his belt loosen. "...uh, could you excuse us for a second?"  
"Derlin, what's the matter?" Darlin asked.  
"M-My pants... I think they're gonna fall down!" Derlin whispered.  
"What!?" Darlin exclaimed.  
"This belt... I think it's snappin'!" Derlin said.  
"Oh sh..."  
  
Before Darlin could finish his sentance, his belt had snapped and his pants had fallen  
to the floor. He blushed in embarrassment as his underpants were exposed to the  
whole of town hall. Dorlin laughed hysterically, but soon stopped once his pants  
had fallen too. Derlin tried to run off stage, but his pants dropped and got  
caught around his legs. He tripped off the stage and fell into the audience. He landed  
on top of Milda.  
  
"Ow!" Milda screamed. "I'm gonna knock y'all down at once!"  
  
She lifted Derlin off her and threw him at the other wise men. All three collapsed in  
a heap on the stage.  
  
"Big win! Big win!" Milda said. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Whoo!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
the end  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
